Couple ways to annoy some characters!
by 2emily123
Summary: Just a couple ways to annoy some awesome Fairy Tail/Soul Eaterl characters! Then testing them! There will be more! Which anime should I do now?
1. Natsu Dragneel

**I do not own Fairy Tail! And Natsu is epic :P**

**Couple ways to annoy Natsu Drangeel**

1. Tell him how much better Gray is then him...

**Me:** Hey Natsu... **Natsu:** Ya? Me: You know gray is better than you? **Natsu:** WHAT? HE IS NOT! I DONT STRIP LIKE HIM! **Me: **Hahaha

2. Tell him that he will never win against Gray.

**Me:** You will **never** win against that idiot you know.. **Natsu:** YES! I WILL! THAT ICE BREATH HE HAS NOTHING ON ME! **Me:** Lies...

3. Tell him that pink isnt manly...

**Me:** You know pink hair is kinda gay and manly? **Natsu: **WTH! F U!

4. Ask him why Gray has more fangirls? **(Doesn't work that good...)**

**Me: **Why does Gray have more fangirls than you? **Natsu:** I dont know..maybe because he stripes a lot? Im more awesomer tho right? **Me: **Right...

5. Handcuff him to Gray.

**Me:** Hey.. let me see your arm for a sec... **Natsu:** -gives me his arm- **Me: **-Lockz- **Natsu:** -he looks and see Gray then looks at the handcuffs- NOOO ICE STRIPER?

6. Hide his scarf.

**Natsu:** Have you seen my scarf anywhere..some idiot stold it.. **Me:** -smiles- no... **Natsu:** God damn it some people just like to make me mad... **Me: **-laughing-

7:Tell him Ice is better then fire

**Me:** Hey you know ice is better than fire?

**Natsu:** No its not! Who the hell would think that? **Me: **Everyone... **Natsu:** NO! LUCY DOESNT! **Lucy:** I what? **Me:** Isnt ice better than fire? **Lucy:** Ya. **Natsu:** NOOOO HELL!

8: Ask him if he is obessed with Gray. _**I would run really fast after **_

**Me: **Natsu are you obessed with Gray? **Natsu: **NO BUT THAT IDIOT HAS TO DIE! **Me: **Oh..but you talk about him 24/7. **Natsu:** DO NOT IM NOT GAY!DAMN IT!


	2. Gray Fullbuster

**Warning: Gray is my least favorite person...might be mean.. **

**Also I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Many ways to annoy Gray Fullbuster.**

1. Hide his clothes then blame it on Natsu.

**Gray:** Where are my clothes? **Me: **Natsu has them... **Gray: **GRRR FIRE BREATH! **Me: **Run Natsu...

2. Tell him Natsu is better than him.

**Me: **You know Natsu is better than you right? **Gray: **No he's not! I have more fangirls! Arent you one of them? **Me: **-wide eyed- Hell no! **Gray: **I AM BETTER THAN THAT IDIOT!

3. Tell him that Lucy hates him. (sorry that ones lame)

**Me: **Gray..Lucy told me that she hates you. **Gray: **Crap. What did I do this time? **Me: **From sneaking in her room. **Gray: **God damn it! Who told her? **Me: **Natsu... **Gray: **HES DEAD!

4. Tell Juvia that Gray loves him. (weak)

**Juvia: **Hey! Em told me you loved me! **Gray: **Hell no! DAMN YOU! **Juvia: **-trys to kiss Gray- **Gray: **EW NO!

5. Trap him in a room with Natsu.

**Gray: **LET ME OUT! **Natsu: **ICE STRIPER WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE? **Gray: **Why are you here? Fire breath? **Natsu: **Wait...is this the boyXboy thing? -he strarted clawing the door- NOOO IM NOT GAY! IM INTO GIRLS! **Gray: **WHY?

6. Piss Lucy off then trap him in a room with her.

**Lucy: **I heard you barged in my house again...naked... **Gray: **HELP ME! **Lucy: **GRRR ILL TEACH YOU!

7. Make him let Juvia kiss attack him.

**Juvia:** REALLY? (Gray was tied down) **Gray: **I HATE YOU! -Juvia kisses his face and lips- **Juvia: **I LOVE MY GRAY-CHAN! **Me: **Ya...whatever..have fun...

Make fun of his name.

**Me: **You know your name sounds like gay right? **Gray: **Does not! **Me: **Does too gay! **Gray: **Its GRAY! G-R-A-Y! **Me: **Hey Natsu. Doesnt Gray's name sound like Gay? **Natsu: **Ya. Jesz Gay thats pathic... **Gray: **Shuddup fire breath!


	3. Death The Kid

**I do not own Soul Eater...aka he is epicly awesome!**

**Many ways to annoy Death The Kid**

1. Tell him hes not symmetrical. (Classic)

**Me: **Your not symmetrical you know... **Kid: **-bursts into tears- I KNOWWW! IM GARBAGE!

2. Ask him why his hair isnt symmetrical. (Classic)

**Me: **Why is your hair...all messed up? **Kid: **-falls on ground and smakes it- I KNOW I CANT FIX IT! **Me: **Dye it... **Kid: **I TRYED THAT! IT JUST KEEPS COMING BACK!

3: Why do you like cats so much?

**Me: **You heard me boy. **Kid: **I dont like cats! I just found a stray and was taking care of it okay? **Me: **You were petting it and smiling... **Kid:** Every guy has a soft side okay? JESZ. **Me: **Lol.

4. What is up with your creepy yellow eyes?

**Me: **Your eye color...whats up with it? **Kid:** What you mean? There yellow..deal with it.. **Me: **But you look like a idiot... **Kid: **I do not! I finishes my look! **Me: **Whatever...

5: Hug attack him. (Random)

**Me: **-randomly jumps on Kid- **Kid: **WTH! ARE YOU DOING! **Me: **-hugging kid tightly- **Kid: **LET GO!AHHH! -blushes a bit-

6. Ask why he will never die?

**Me: **Why wont you die? **Kid: **I DONT KNOW OKAY! -crys a bit- ITS NOT FUNNNN! **Me: **Sorry dude...

him if he's gay (People think he's gay for some reason...)

**Me: **Kid do you like guys? **Kid:** -doesnt get it- Like a friend? **Me: **No. **Kid: **Are you asking if im gay? **Me: **Ya baka... **Kid: ** Why would you think that? For dear god I flirt with Liz...

8. Do you loveee Elizabeth (Liz)

**Me: **So..you have a thing for Liz? **Kid: **-blushes- NO! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT? **Me: **Look back on the last question... **Kid: **Crap...


	4. BlackStar

**I do not own Soul Eater!**

**Many ways to annoy Black Star!**

1. Tell him he's not a star.

**Me: **You are not a star you know... **BlackStar:** Right... I am a BIG star! HAHAHA! **Me:** No your not... Id think Soul was because he's names in the anime... **BlackStar:** Nope its me! **Me:** Its soul and you know it... **BlackStar:** Can you quit it girl. I am the star... **Me:** No your not... **BlackStar:** I AM THE STARRRRRRR! **Soul: **Who's a star? **Me:** You are right? **Soul:** Prob since im a cool guy and my names in the anime... **BlackStar:** How could you say that about your best buddy? **Soul:** BLACK STARRRR!" **Me:** Dont start again...

2. Tell him Soul is more hotter than him.

**Me:** You know whos the hottest in the anime? **BlackStar: **Me of course! **Me:** Nope. **BlackStar: **Yes because im the BIG STARRR! **Me: **You wish...It would be soul... **BlackStar**: Lies! Me: Or kid... **BlackStar: **Whats so hot about him? IM A STAR AND HE ISNT! **Me:** Uh...he's..'death the kid' aka deaths kid... **BlackStar:**LIESSSS!

3. Tell him Kid has more fangirls than him.

**Me:** Kid has more fangirls than you... **BlackStar: **You wish! Im a star! **Me:** Ya..sure... **BlackStar:** Fine Ill ask Maka which side she's on! **Me:** Fine. Maka: What? **BlackStar**: Are you a fangirl for me or kid? **Maka:** Kid...hes actually less annoying then you... **Me:** HAHAHAHAHA! **BlackStar: **SHUT UP!

4. Tell him Tsusaki is leaving him.

**Me:** You heard me... **BlackStar:** WHAT? **Me:** Yup shes tired of you... **BlackStar: **HELL NO! DONT LEAVE A AWESOME STAR LIKE ME! **Me:** Lol...baka.. **BlackStar:** What does baka mean?

5. Tell him Kid is stealing his 'spot-light'

**BlackStar:** What that idiot is gunna die! **Kid:** What? **BlackStar:** -tackles him randomly- **Kid:** -punchs him to death- **Me:** GOOOO! **BlackStar:** -has black eyes and got all punched- Owch... **Kid:** -not even a scatch- Serves you right...goodbye! **Me:** You got owned...

6. Tell him that he will never surpass god.

**Me:** I think you heard me... **BlackStar:** I WILL AND YOU WILL WATCH ME! **Me:** You never will... **BlackStar:** I will if I beat Kid! **Me:** You cant even hurt him... **BlackStar:** SHUT UP!

him that he isnt famous. (Epic sister thought of this one :D)

**BlackStar:** What! Yes I am! IM ON A ANIME! **Me:** But your not the main charter..** BlackStar:** YES I AM SHUT UP!

him that his hair looks really weird.

**BlackStar:** NO IT DOESNT YOUR JEALOUS! **Me:** Nah I rather have pink hair... **BlackStar:** LIES! **Me:** Its true...your hair sucks...Kid's is epicer... **BlackStar:** YOUR OBESSED WITH HIM! Me: Lol i kno...


	5. Lucy Heartfillia

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Many ways to annoy Lucy Heartfillia**

1. Sneak in her house.

**Me:** -sneaks in house- **Lucy:** WTH! GET OUT! **Me: **Lol! **Lucy:** DONT BE LIKE NATSU! **Natsu:** What? **Lucy:** HOW DID YOU? **Me:** haha your epic Natsu! **Natsu: **I know... **Lucy: **GET THE HELL OUT!

2. Tease her about likeing Natsu.

**Me: **So..you got a thing for Natsu huh? **Lucy:** -blushes- NO! WTH! **Me: **Lies...Confess it already.. **Lucy: **SHUT UP! I DISLIKE YOU! **Me: **Lol cool!

3. Get a naked Gray in her house.

**Me: **Just stay Gray... **Gray: **Kay... -sits down- **Lucy: **WHAT GRAY GET OUT EWWW! **Gray: **Oh..hey... **Lucy: **GET THE HELL OUT! -punchs him to death- **Me: **Haha! Im loving this!

her that she wears really weird clothes.

**Me:** Whats up with your clothes? **Lucy: **What do you mean? **Me: **You..look like a hooker... **Lucy: **NO I DONT! **Me: **So you doing it for Natsu right? **Lucy: **SHUT UP! -walks away- **Me: **Lolz..

5. Tell her we had a big party at her house.

**Me: **Hey, did you go to that awesome party last night? **Lucy: **No where was it? **Me: **Your house.. **Lucy: **WHAT? Did you trash the place? **Me: **Yep... **Lucy: **WHAT! **Me: **Lolz..

6. Tell her that Loki hates her.

**Me: **Hey do you know Leo? **Lucy: **Loki? **Me: **Ya. he told me tell you something... **Lucy: **What? **Me: **He says he hates you.. **Lucy: **That damn ass wipe! ILL KILL EM! **Me: **Can I watch? **Lucy: **Sure?

7: Ask her if she thinks Gray's annoying.

**Me: **Is Gray really annoying to you? **Lucy: **No. He's my friend... **Me: **Aw why... **Lucy: **What you mean... **Me: **He tryed to get your underwear... **Lucy: **All well...that doesnt matter. **Me: **

8: Ask he if she get jealous when Juvia flirts with Gray.

**Me: **You like Gray right. Do you get jealous when Juvia flirts with him? **Lucy: **Of course not! I LIKE NATSU! Crap... **Me: **Lies! **Lucy: **NOT LIES SHUT UP!


	6. Erza Scarlet

**I do not own Fairy Tail! And if she causes you pain from this…NOT MY FAULT!**

** Many ways to annoy Erza Scarlet**

on her cake. **RUN AFTER!**

**Erza: **This cake is good... **Me: **-makes her drop it step on it- oh..sorry.. **Erza: **-turns evil- YOUR DEAD! **Me: **-runs away and hides behind Natsu-

2. Tease her about liking Gray. (We will only get this if you watched the new episode)

**Me: **So you got a thing for Gray huh? **Erza: **What. Why would you think that? **Me:** Because you wanted him to strip.. **Erza: **-blushes- I was joking... **Me: **Ah huh sureee.. **Erza: **Please dont tell anyone... Or ill kill you.. **Me: **Omg! 0.0

3. Ask her if she likes Gray or Natsu...or Jellas.

**Me: **So who do you like most...Gray? **Erza: **As a friend yes. **Me: **No like like... **Erza: **Maybe. **Me: **Natsu?** Erza: **No Lucy does.. and he's a guy friend.. **Me: **What about Jellas... **Erza: **If I did..I wouldnt even be able to date him. **Me: **So Gray? **Erza: **No comment... **Me: **HAHA! **Erza: **-punches- SHUT UP!

4. Ask her why she beats up Natsu and Gray all the time.

**Me: **You heard me. **Erza: **Cuz they get on my last nerves..which I would not want you to do... **Me: **Lol got my next question! **Erza: **You want to be punched again? **Me: **Im use to it... **Erza: **GRRR!

5. Tell Natsu to get on Erza's last nerve.

**Natsu: **Hey! ERZA ERZAAAAAA! **Erza: **Ill kill you.. **Me: **Blame yourself! **Natsu: **HEY! LOOK AT ME STEPPING ON YOUR CAKKKKEEEE! -Steps on cake-. **Erza: **-runs after him and tackles him and punches him- STOP IT! **Me: **That was to easy. **Natsu: **OWWWW HELP! **Me: **Sorry Natsu. Your still awesome!

6. Hide all the cake from her.

**Erza: **Where the hell is my cake? **Me: **Gray did it! **Gray: **What? **Erza: **YOUR DEAD WHERE'S MY CAKE? -tackles- **Me: **Lol... **Natsu: **This is awesome.. **Me: **I know...

7. Tell Gray to annoy her.

**Gray: **Why? **Me: **Do it... **Gray: **No I saw what happened to Natsu.. **Erza: **What you want peice of it too? DUMBASS COME HERE! **Me: **Cool. **Gray: **-runs away- NOOO IM SORRY! **Erza: **Your still dead! **Me: **That proves it you like him.. **Erza: **SHUT UP ABOUT THAT YOUR OBESSES! **Natsu: **I hurt...run Gray... **Me: **Lolz

8. Tell her to say sorry to the boys. (Sorry running outta ideas)

**Me: **Why did you have to beat them up :'(. **Erza: **NO! He stepped on MY cake! **Natsu: **Im sorry okay? **Erza: **Your dead! **Me: **NOOO I DONT WANNA DIE! **Erza: **-beats me up too- DIE!


	7. Maka Albarn

**This character really makes me mad..might be mean..**

**Couple ways to annoy Maka Albarn**

to Emma-chopping her.  
**Me: **Hey, guess what?**Maka: **What do you want? **Me: **EMMA CHOP! -chops epicly- **Maka: **OW THE HELL! -holds book theatenly- **Me: **OH NO! -hides-

2. Scare her like Soul did (In the anime)

**Me: **You know sid is dead right? **Maka: **Yup. **Me: **And he can...EAT YOUR BRAINS! **Maka: **-screams- MAKA CHOP! SHUT UP! **Me: **So worth it.. **Soul: **You stold my idea! NOT COOL!

3. Tell her she isnt the strongest in the whole group.

**Me: **Your weak. **Maka: **No im not! Im the strongest.. **Me: **No kid is! He's freaken awesome! **Maka: **Your obessed.. **Me: **I know...

4. Tell her she **ISNT **a weapon!

**Me: **You heard me.. **Maka:**I know.. **Me: **Then how did you change when you were beating the kisin.. **Maka: **Because im the new main character.. **Me: **Uh..no you wish...Soul is.. **Maka: **No I am! **Me: **Shut up small tits! **Maka: **SHUT THE HECK UP!

5. Tell her she has small boobs (Thank you Soul for saying that!)

**Me: **SMALL BOOBS! **Maka: **-looks down- SHUT UP I CANT HELP IT! **Me: **Fail... Soul will never like you... **Maka: **I don't care! **Me: **LIES!

6. Say that she likes Soul (Who doesnt?)

**Me: **I know who you have a crush on.. **Maka: **I don't have a crush on anyone! **Me: **Okay, what about kid.. **Maka: **Nope. **Me: **Blackstar? **Maka: **HELL NO! **Me: **Crona? **Maka: **Just a friend.**Me: **So that leaves Soul.. **Maka: **Shut up.. **Me: **So you do? **Maka: **-nods slowly- **Me: **hehe..

7. Tell her she's a annoying bookworm.  
**Me: **You heard me. **Maka: **Shut the heck up! I don't read THAT much.. **Me: **Ya sure...in almost every ep your reading.. **Maka: **No. **Me: **All right, lets ask someone then.. **Maka: **Go Ahead! **Me: **Hey kid! **Kid: **Yes? **Maka: **Not him... **Me: **Shut it he's awesome..Kid does Maka read 24/7? **Kid: **Yes I think she's obssed.. **Maka: **Thanks alot 'friend'... **Kid: **-shrugs- **Me: **Kid's on my side AHH!

8. Freak her out by saying Kid has a crush on her (I don't believe in KidXmaka,SORRY!)

**Me: **Someone told me that they have a crush on you. **Maka: **Who? **Me: **Someone that you like! **Maka: **As a friend? **Me: **No. **Maka: **Okay...Ill just guess here.. **Me: **Go ahead. **Maka:**Soul? **Me: **no..but you wish.. **Maka: **Please not blackstar... **Me: **Nope... **Maka: **Who then... **Me: **Kid.. **Maka: **WHAT?! EWWW, WERE ONLY FRIENDS! -runs away-

**Finally done! Been working on this for a long time and never finished it...YAY!**


	8. Soul 'Eater' Evans

**Soul is my second favorite guy on this anime.**  
**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

**Couple ways to annoy Soul Eater Evans**

1. Call him Evans. (classic?)  
**Me:** Hey Evans! Sup. **Soul:** Don't call me that..so not cool.. **Me:** But that's your last name right? **Soul:** No it's Eater.. **Me:** No it's not.. **Soul:** It is.. **Me:** Nope!

him he's not cool. (classic)  
**Me:** You arent cool.. **Soul:** What..yes i am.. **Me:** Nope you never are and never will be. **Soul:** -crying a bit- Shut up!

3. Ask him why he has white hair.  
**Me:** Why do you have white hair? **Soul:** Cuz I was born like this smart one.. **Me:** So your albon? **Soul:** Yes.. **Me:** I LOVE ALBONES! **Soul:** O-okay...

4. Ask him about the creepy red eyes.  
**Me:** You heard me. **Soul:** Why do you never shut up? **Me:** I dunno, now answer my question boi! **Soul:** Cuz i was born like that..

5. Ask him who he likes better Maka or Blair. (SORRY NOT SOULXBLAIR!)  
**Me:** Who do you like better, Maka or Blair? **Soul:** Well, Blair has bigger boobs and Maka is frikken small. **Me:** Soo? **Soul**: But Maka gives me soul and Blair's annoy as shit.. **Me:** Maka? **Soul:** Yep.

6. Ask him if he likes Maka.  
**Me:** You heard me. **Soul:** Nah, wouldnt go for a small boobed girl. **Me:** If you forget about her small boobs would you? **Soul:** Maybe.. **Me:** Close enough!

7. Tell him Wes is better than him (His bro!)

**Me: **Your brothers better than you. **Soul: **Shut the heck up, he is NOT! **Me: **Anger problems? **Soul: **Shut up women! **Me: **Sexist..

8. Tell him Maka hates him.  
**Me:** You heard me women. **Soul:** What did I do? **Me:** Everything.. Soul: Ooh..Im going to go apologize before she kills me. **Me:** Someone has a crush... **Soul:** Shut up!

**Sorry it took forever again..Tell me what you think about it! And I know things are messed up on other stories..sorry..**


	9. Elizabeth Thompson

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

**Couple ways to annoy Elizabeth Thompson.**

1. Tell her her sister has bigger boobs (Classic.)

**Me: **How come your sister has bigger boobs then you? **Liz: **SHUT UP! **Me: **So..why do you think you have smaller boobs? **Liz: **SHUT THE HELL UP! **Me: **You didnt answer my question.. **Me: **-smakes in the face- "SHUT UP!"

2. Ask her if she likes Death the kid. (Sorry, I believe in KidXliz...)

**Me: **So you got on a crush on your mister? **Liz: **N-no...why would I? He's so..eww..and Im like a- **Me: **So..yes? **Liz: **NO! SHUT UP! **Me: **Just give me a nod or something.. **Liz: **-looks around, does quick nod-** Me: **Good...

3. Do you want to make out with Blackstar? (random)

**Me: **You heard me. **Liz: **HELL NO! He's annoying.. **Me: **Lies... **Liz: **Why the hell would I? **Me: **Because you like him.. **Liz: **No I like kid.. **Me: **0.0 Really? **Liz: **Shit..why did I admit that.. -face palm- **Me: **I always win. **Liz: **DONT TELL ANYONE UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE BEAT! **Me: **Why? **Liz: **-holds fist out- **Me: **I WONT!**Liz: **Just to make sure -beats up-

4. Get Blackstar to hug her. (Got some BlackstarXLiz up in here!)

**Me: **Blackstar want to give you something. **Liz: **IS IT A PURSE! Cuz kid wont let me buy anymore things.. **Blackstar: **-blushes- No... **Me: **Enjoy! **Blackstar: **-brings liz into a bear hug- **Liz: **-blushes- **Me: **So...cute..

5. Get Kid to hug her now (Had to sorry!)

**Me: **Kid wants something from you.. **Kid: **Dont make it sound dirty! **Liz: **What is it kid? **Kid:** -looks neavous- FYI, im being forced.. **Liz: **Kay? **Kid: **-pulls into a small hug- **Liz: **THE HECK?! **Me: **She likes it dont worry guys! **Kid: **-looks at me- WHAT?! **Liz: **Nothing..keep hugging..

6. Tell her Maka and kid are dating (For all the MakaXKid people out there!)

**Me: **You heard me! **Liz: **No... **Me: **Yup.. **Liz: **-beats me- LIAR! **Me: **NOT LYING OW! **Liz: **KID LIKES ME! **Me: **OWIES! **Kid in backround: **The hell? **Maka: **I dunno..

7. Tell her Patty thinks she loves kid (Running out of ideas! PattyXSoul)

**Me: **Sorry, but it's true.. **Liz: **JUST BECAUSE KID DOES MY EYEBROWS IN AKWARD WAY DOESNT ADMIT ANYTHING! **Me: **Calm down! **Liz: **No, she's the one that flirts with soul! **Me: **Alright..I belive you.. **Liz: **This just ticks me off.. **Me: **Okay, but is it true? **Liz: **I already admitted it..

8. Trap her in a room with mean ghosts. (Thanks for the idea Britt!)

**Me: **Have fun! -locks door- **Liz: **THE HELL! **Mean ghost: **Hello..brat.. **Liz: **AHH! SHUT UP YOUR NOT REAL! **Mean Ghost: **I AM!HEHEHE! **Liz: **HELP ME YOU JERK! **Mean Ghost: **Shut up women! **Liz: **-runs in corner hides- DONT KILL ME! **Mean Ghost: **No one will protect you. **Liz: **-screams- I WILL KILL YOU!

**So how did you like it? ****I kinda on a role today huh? Tell me if you liked it! And give me more ideas for plp!**


	10. Patty Thompson

**I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! DO NOT TRY AT HOME!**

**Couple ways to annoy Patty Thompson.**

1. Hide her toy giraffe. (Thanks for the idea Vampireninja101)

**Me:** Where is your giraffe? **Patty:** I HAVE NO FRIKKEN IDEA!** Me: **Did kid steal it? **Patty: **IM GUNNA KILL HIM!

2. Tell her she's annoying. (Never tell the truth to her people!)

**Me: **You heard me! **Patty: **Im not annoying... **Me: **Yea you are..everyone agrees! **Patty: **I AM NOT YOU STUPID BRAT! -beats to death-

3. Tell her she likes Soul (Sorry dont belive in SoulXPatty!)

**Me: **Do you like Soul? **Patty: **Hell no! **Me: **Comeon, I got everyone to admit feelings for eachother.. **Patty: **Well I dont like that idiot.. **Me:** You do too.. **Patty: **SHUT THE HELL UP WOMEN!

4. Ask her if she likes Kid (Do **NOT** belive in KidXPatty!)

**Me: **So..if you dont like soul you like Kid.. **Patty: **YOUR A FRIKKEN IDIOT! **Me: **YOUR BLUSHING! **Patty: **Your an idiot..

5. Ask her if she likes Crona (I think Crona's a boy! SORRY?)

**Me: **You like Crona..right? **Patty: **Do you give up women?! **Me: **It's sorta obvious... **Patty: **BUT I DONT!

6. Ask her if she thinks Blackstar's hot.

**Me: **So...blackstar..how do you feel about him? **Patty: **He's a awesome friend.. **Me: **Anything else? **Patty: **Nope! **Me: **Whatever...

7. Tell her no one likes her (Had to sorry!)

**Me: **So...if you dont like any of the guys..you are emo? **Patty: **How does that make since! **Me: **Because no one likes you!**Patty: **Whatever...

8. Hide her drawing tools (Thanks again, Vampireninja101)

**Patty: **WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DRAWING STUFF?! **Me: **Ehh...I dunno.. **Patty: **-glares at me- YOU DID IT! **Me:** -yells-HELL NO! **Patty: **-beats me- YOU DAMN BRAT!

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry..this one wasnt as good... Review?**


End file.
